Vampires? They're not real
by SonofHades747
Summary: Annabeth Chase is set on making a good future. Until a vampire falls for her...


**Vampires? Oh, please.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Annabeth Pov**

The alarm rings. My eyes flutter open. I am so ready for today. I yawn and get up. I look in the mirror. I have gray eyes, blond curls, and I love it. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. Today is going to be my first day of being a junior. I have a 4.0 GPA, and I am set on going to Harvard. After I get ready, I head downstairs. My parents ignore me, so I grab what I want to eat, and call Piper. She picks me up and we leave. Her dad is rich, so she already gets her own car. My parents don't care. As we get to school, we separate because we have different classes. On my way in, the assistant principal comes and says "We have a new student that we were hoping you would show around" I didn't want too but I accept. On my way to the principal's office I see two girls reading " _Twilight_ " and giggling. **(Please don't get mad. Annabeth's opinions are her own)** I can't believe _Twilight_. It's fake. Everybody's just like _if I meet a vampire, we'll fall in love._ Ugh. Get real, if you met a vampire you'd run screaming like me. I wouldn't walk to a vampire and go, hey I don't care if you're a vampire, and I like you. Idiots. Vampires aren't real anyway. I just despise the book. **(Again, if you like this book, Annabeth's opinions are for the storyline)**

I get to the office, and I see the back of someone. He had a leather jacket on, and he turns around. In my mind, I blanch. He's hot. He stares at me. I just stand there. He raises his eyebrow. "Are you just going to stare, are you going to get out of my way" I immediately get back to reality. He may be hot, but he's a jerk. Makes sense. The assistant Principal takes me aside. "So here's the deal. You have to make sure he doesn't misbehave, and that he has good grades. I don't think he does, and I don't want another Luke." I wince and nod. Last year, we had a kid named Luke, who hated this school. He always hated this school, and was glad to move away. He also wore a leather jacket, spiked boots, etc.

Then she said one more thing that made me almost crumble. "This will be taken as a major grade for you" She smiled and walked away. I almost fainted. I had to make this rude excuse of a guy, who was 99% a bad boy, get good grades and attendance. I walk back to him. I smile, and he scoffs and starts walking. I run after him and put my hand on his shoulder he turns and looks at me. I realize he was two inches taller than me. "What?" He growls. "I'm supposed to show you around." He scoffs again. He turns around the wall. I run to the wall and look around. He was gone. How did he do that?

 **Percy pov (This morning)**

As I woke up this morning, I wondered what I would do. Last night, my friend Jason called and told me that there was a high school. He said he was enrolling as a junior. I guess I would do that. I started laughing thinking of it. I, the big bad vampire, the strongest vampire on earth, who could manipulate elements, make people do my bidding, had super speed, and could do magic, and was 1137, years old, go to high school? I decided I had nothing better to do, and got ready. As I get to the school, I find the principal's office. "How can I help you" I look her in the eyes. "You will let me enroll in this school." She seemed dazed, but soon found herself and said "Ok, what classes would you like?" I tell her to wait while I think. I hear something and turn around. I see this pretty girl who was staring at me? I read her mind. She thought I was hot. I chuckle inwardly. I wanted to leave but she was in my way. "Are you just going to stare, are you going to get out of my way" She wrinkles her nose and sort of glares at me. This other lady takes her aside. I turn around. I look the principal in the eye. "I want all of her classes" She looked like she wanted to protest, but she nodded and handed me my schedule. I threw it in the trash bin and walked out. The girl runs after me. What does she want now? After ignoring her questions I walk around the wall, and super speed out. I want to see what she does. She looks around for me, and then wrinkles her nose. It was adorable. I go to meet up with Jason, but he tells me he's on a date with some girl. I roll my eyes. Jason was a vampire too, but not as strong as me. I inwardly laugh. I'm really proud of how strong I am. I decide I am bored and decide to go mess with this girl. I realized I never got her name. I listen closely. I could hear her thoughts. I inwardly chuckle. Her thoughts were _'I already know all of this. This will be another easy year.'_ Easy year? I get determined to make sure there will be no 'easy year'. Time to go bother her. I make myself invisible, and go to her class. I decide I will mess with her.

 **Annabeth Pov**

I was in my history class, when I feel a weird sensation on my head. As if I was being patted on the head. Then I feel something like spiders running down my arm. I scream. I hate spiders. I realize the entire class was looking at me. "Ms. Chase, outside now." Uh oh. I nod and walk outside. Mr. Annex walks out too. "Ms. Chase, you have now disrupted my class. May I ask why?" "I felt spiders on my arm" "Is that it Ms. Chase, no good reason? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend you." No, no, no, no. "Please don't do that. It will ruin my academics" "Well Ms. Chase, after the Luke incident, all signs of insubordination are to be reported." I almost break down. I hear a voice behind me. I see the guy who disappeared around the hall. He walks up to Mr. Annex, looks him in the eye, and says "She has done nothing. There was no real scream, and you were just hearing things." Mr. Annex seemed dazed, but he nodded. He looked to me and apologized. Then he looked at him. "Are you Mr. Jackson?" He nodded. "You can call me Percy" Percy? That's a weird name. We go back inside, and the class seemed confused. Percy looks for a seat. There was one in the back. I was sitting in the front. YES! I don't have to sit near him. Percy gave a look to the person sitting next to me and that person moved to the back. Percy moved into his seat. How did he do that? He probably just glared and intimidated him. Then the bell rings. I walk out, when I realize that Piper had a date with some guy. She couldn't pick me up. I groan. I have to walk home. I decide to take the path through the forest. It had so many trees and pretty flowers. As I was walking to the forest, I felt like I was being followed. I made it home. I go to my room. I realize I didn't have any homework, so I decide to go downtown. Walking I decide I was bored and decided to go home. I turned around and in an alleyway, I saw the back of someone. There was a pretty girl there too, but then I realized that there was blood going down the neck of the woman. I realized that he was vampire. He turned around, I saw it was Percy. I got so scared. My breath hitched, and I realized that he must have heard it. His eyes settled on me. I turn and ran, as fast as I can. I slammed into someone. I looked up to see it was Percy. A speck of blood on his cheek. He looked at me. I realized he looked hotter like this, but I wasn't about to say that. "I can read minds you know" Uh oh…. "What are you going to do to me?" He smirked. He grabbed my hand and I flinched. He walked back to the alley. "Don't move." He went and picked up the body. He bit his wrist. He fed it to her. The wound seemed to be healing. He was healing her. I noticed this was the time to escape, but I was so interested in how she was being healed. After she was healed, he looked her in the eyes, and said "Forget this every happened. You had a nice walk downtown, you saw a rainbow." She looked dazed, but then nodded and walked out the alleyway. He turned his gaze to me. I realize this was it. If I showed any signs of fear, he'd kill me. Must show I'm not scared. I say "You got some blood on you cheek, I think I have a napkin in my purse" He looked confused. "You're not scared, or even like confused." "Well, I will ask some questions, but first, that blood on you cheek is disturbing. You know, cause I'm human" I say and hand him a napkin. He accepts it and then wipes his cheek. "Now, what are you going to do with me?" He smirks. "Nothing, see you at school tomorrow" He then disappears. I scream in frustration. Hi, I'm a vampire, bye! I just realize that I'm no longer safe. I then realize that there is no way I can get past. He has super speed, he can read minds, and he can make people do anything. There's probably more. I decide to ask him tomorrow. I go home, and sleep nicely. I don't know why. I'm supposed to be worried about my wellbeing, but my curious side wants to know more. It's the more dominant side of me.

Percy pov

I know I won't hurt her, but messing with her I will do. After I 'disappeared' her mind was so confused. I go to sleep.

*the next morning*

I wake up and yawn. I get ready to go to school. I live alone in my mansion. It's spelled so only I can enter. At school, I completely ignore Annabeth, at lunch, she sits next to me. She notices my plate and wonders. Her mind: _'Do vampires eat? I guess they do._ ' I decide to answer her question. We can eat human food, it's just not preferred." I said, while putting a sort of emphasis on 'prefer'. She shivered. "Can you answer a few questions of mine?" I saw no problem and said yes. Her first question was "How often do you drink blood." I replied "Just every once in a while. I usually take blood bags." She nodded "Are you hungry now" I raised my eyebrow. "I'm always hungry, but I only take blood when I want."

 **Annabeth pov**

"What powers do vampires have" He seemed amused by this question. "Vampires don't really have any powers. When somebody is turned, anything they have feelings, strength, speed, is multiplied. I'm a special case. I can turn invisible, read minds, make people do things, I can do a little magic, can manipulate the elements, it's because while being, turned, a witch gave me her remaining power." I was a little awed, because that's a lot. He could be kill me with his mind. I kept going. "How old are you" He raised his eyebrow. "I'm old." I figured he didn't want to talk about it. "Do you have humanity? Or are you just a killing machine?" He replies "All vampires have a switch, that switch if on retains humanity, if flipped off, they lose humanity. Mine's on." I realize how dangerous it is for me. "That's all I can think about for now" He smiles, but it looks forced. He looked me in the eyes. "You're going to forget that I'm a vampire. All you will know is that I am dangerous, and you will not remember anything." He sits back in his seat. I feel dizzy. My mind feels like a trash can, throwing out things. The dizziness goes away. I realize I was sitting at the same table as Percy. He looks at me. "Why are you sitting there? Go away." I realize I needed to ask something. I look at him seriously. "My GPA and academics all depend on your grades and attendance. DO. NOT. SCREW. THIS. UP. FOR. ME." He smiles. "Is that it?" I scoff and leave him.

 **Percy Pov**

I watch her leave. I realize I'm having feelings for her. I decide that I'm overthinking things. It would be simple if I flipped my switch, those feelings would go away. I push that down. I realize, that I'll just trouble her for now. I get up to go, once I get home, I feel a strong presence. I turn around. I see my arrogant excuse of a brother. I have many powers over him, but he has one over me. The ability to make a vampire do anything, he can't make a human do anything. This ability is called compulsion. Well, Triton, what are you doing here? He fakes mock hurt. "Can't a brother come to visit a brother?" "Why bother, you're not a brother." He drops the act. "I came to ask a favor of you. I need you to compel somebody for me." "No, I'm not doing anything for you." He sighs. "I fear it would come to this, I guess I'll leave…but not without ruining something for you" Before I could do anything, he looks me in the eyes, and compels me. "Turn of your switch" I comply, and then everything goes black.

()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Oh look, Percy's switch is off! What will happen to Annabeth? Will Percy's feelings for Annabeth stay? Will he set kill the entire town? You won't know until next chapter.

\- Son of Hades out


End file.
